


Preparing for War

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, i got really inspired by this song, so many songifcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: With Kuron's betrayal and Shiro's return, they all have to be ready for the fight of their lives.(This was written pre-season 6)





	Preparing for War

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another. This song is Ready as I'll Ever be from Tangled. I only own Jen and Sahar!

The smell of burning metal filled the room as Kuron seared the metal to the large contraption. It was the last of them that he needed to fix to do his assault. With the backing of the rogue Galra troops as well as rogue mages, they could stand against the attack that was imminent. Of course, he was making damn sure he would win. Standing and wiping the sweat from his brow, donned in his black pants, he cleaned himself off and got into his black under armour. Reentering the room, he looked to the woman in the room with him. 

The woman was the cosmic mage herself, Jennifer Ashington. Her wrists were bound by anti-magic cuffs. Her jacket was beside her as she sat on the floor. It was torn during their fight before he won and took her with him. Her ankles were bound as well as she sat with her legs to the side. She watched him with sad and careful eyes.

“We’re just about ready, love” he smirked at her, his yellow eyes glinting in the light.

 

**“Believe me I know**

**I’ve sunk pretty low”**

 

He walked over to her, gently touching her cheek and smirking before walking over to the window to the outside space. The smirk melted to a frown, as he thought of the days he was the Black Paladin, leader of Voltron and apart of the team. With Jen by his side, his beautiful love. Until  _ he  _ came back and changed everything.

 

**“But whatever I’ve done they deserve”**

 

He bared his teeth a bit as he thought of the ‘real’ Black Paladin. How he turned everyone against him, Kuron had to flee, but he took Jen with him, his love. Jen leaned forward, towards Kuron with concern and worried on her face.

 

_ “Kuron-” _

 

He looked back at her with growing irritation in his eyes.

 

**“Quiet!”**

 

Jen leaned back, flinching. His eyes softened as he chuckled.

 

**“I’m the bad guy, that’s fine!**

**It’s no fault of mine”**

 

He walked over the glass and looked outside, his arms crossed behind his back. His eyes narrowed as he looked out.

 

**“And some justice at last will be served”**

 

And proof of the stronger ‘Shiro’. Jen looked at him worried, she didn’t want this fight to happen, she just wanted everyone safe, and she wanted to be back with her paladin. She worried what would happen during this fight. She had to find a way to stop this fighting, before someone got hurt, or worse, lost their life.

 

_ “Please listen!” _

 

Kuron chuckled, looking over to Jen before kneeling in front of her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, after brushing her bangs out of his way. Jen’s eyes clenched shut before looking at him when he pulled away.

“Don’t worry love, that ‘Shiro’ won’t ever touch you again” 

Her stomach sank as he rose.

 

“ **Now it’s time to step up**

**Or it’s time to back down**

**And there’s only one answer for me”**

 

He looked towards the window with a smirk on his face, ready for the attack that was sure to come. He would make sure that fake wouldn’t come after his mage. 

 

**“And I’ll stand up and fight**

**‘Cuz I know that I’m right”**

 

He went over to where his armor was lying. Putting each piece on, he prepared himself for war. He wore armor identical to the paladins but with the inverted colors and the white being dark purple. Jen looked with growing worry in her eyes and dread sinking lower in her stomach.

 

**“And I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready!**

**Ready as I’ll ever be”**

 

Kuron looked over to Jen and kissed her head one last time before opening a window near her. 

“So you can watch as I win this fight, darling”

He brushed the escaping tears from Jen’s eyes and chuckled.

“He won’t take you from me”

 

The paladins sat in the den, Shiro had his head in his hands. He can’t believe this. He let a cloned version of himself take the person he loved the most, his princess. The team looked at their leader worried; Ana and Uriel shared worried glances between each other. Lance spoke up first. Kerry was with the mages, Sahar asked her to lead some of their mages.

“Allura said that Lotor, some of our allies, and the mages are joining forces to go save Jen”

“But what if they can’t get to her with a full frontal assault?” Pidge pointed out

“Then we sneak in” 

Uriel stood up, with a determined look on her face.

 

_ “Now it’s time to rise up _

_ Or it’s time to stand down” _

 

She looked at the paladins, determination in her eyes. They looked at her with surprise but watched her. She went to the middle of the circle of them on the couches.

 

_ “And the answer is easy to see _

_ And I swear by the sword” _

 

She held her hand up, her magic dancing around her fingers. After Lotor and herself joined the paladins, Jen and her bonded, Uriel was going to make damn sure they got her back.

 

_ “If you’re in, get on board _

_ Are you ready?” _

 

She looked over to the other paladins, seeing if they were up for this. Shiro’s eyes narrowed with determination and stood up with her.

 

**“I’m ready!”**

 

Uriel smiled and so did Shiro, the others weren’t that far behind.

 

**_“We’re ready!_ **

**_We’re ready!”_ **

 

The team stood together, ready to fight and get their mage back.

 

_ “Ready as I’ll ever be!” _

 

In the bridge, Lady Sahar stood with Emperor Lotor and Princess Allura. They had their troops band together to go fight the threat of Kuron and save Jen. Sahar couldn’t help but worry about her apprentice. She knew how she was and she was afraid if she may be manipulated by Kuron. Allura noticed Sahar’s expression and rested her hand on the older woman’s shoulder.

“We’ll get her back”

The paladins, Ana, and Uriel already informed the three of their plan and went off to get ready and head to the Green Lion, so they can go undetected. Ana was going to pilot the Red Lion, Allura the Blue, Lotor the Black, Keyshi the Green, and Shay was going to join them to pilot the Yellow. Keyshi would drop the paladins off so they could go in with Uriel, to find the mage. The three leaders looked to where their growing forces were.

 

_ “Are you quite sure they can do this?” _

 

Sahar couldn’t help but say, worry gnawing at her gut, for her apprentice and her mages.

 

_ “Together we will guaranteed!” _

 

Allura answered with a smile. They looked back to the troops before getting ready for battle themselves.

 

**_“_ ** **I’ll make them hear me!”**

**_  
_** Kuron was making sure that all the troops were ready before heading back up to where Jen was. He figured they would do a discreet drop to go and get Jen out while being distracted by the battle, so he was going to make damn sure they didn’t get her. He had his sword one hand and his arm ready to be activated in the other, ** _  
  
_**

**_“Now it’s time to redeem_ **

**_Or it’s time to resolve”_ **

 

The troops of the three leaders; the coalition, the galra, and the mages, moved forward. All were in their positions.

 

_ “Prove they can trust me!” _

 

Uriel spoke softly to herself as she put her helmet on. She already shared a quick kiss with Lotor before going their separate ways to the different lions.

 

**_“And the outcome will hardly come free”_ **

Kerry stood in the head of one of the ships, she looked over to where she knew Keith was, in the Green Lion to go undercover with the others. She only could pray he would be safe. They shared a quick kiss and few words before they had to get ready.

 

_ “I must save my home and family.” _ __   
  


Jen spoke to herself. She looked out the window with worry. She didn’t want to lose anyone, she had to find a way out. So then the others wouldn’t come this way to the trap that awaited them. She stood and began to pull at her restraints.

 

**_“Now our line’s in the sand_ **

**_And our moment’s at hand”_ **

 

The ships moved towards the coordinates that they had on them, to where they knew a fight was going to take place, and everyone was prepared. With the wormhole open, they went through, ready for the fight on the other side.

 

**“And I’m ready!”**

 

Shiro looked determined at the wormhole. He was making sure that he got his princess back. He was going to make sure she was safe. He gripped the top of the cockpit in the Green Lion tightly, this wasn’t a fight he was going to lose. He was bringing her home.

 

_ “I’m ready!” _

 

Uriel stood next to Keyshi who was in the pilot’s seat. She was nervous about leading this but she was determined to see it through, and to see it through successfully. She looked to the Paladins, who nodded in return.

 

**_“We’re ready!”_ **

 

Jen looked stopped pulling as she saw the ships come out of the wormhole. It was too late. She collapsed to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She gasped as she felt Kuron come behind her and cover her eyes. He smirked as he stabbed the ground next to her.

 

**“Ready as I’ll ever be”**

 


End file.
